


Are You Lonesome Tonight?

by sokowan



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fisting, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 19:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13174080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sokowan/pseuds/sokowan
Summary: When old lovers have a chance to meet again, should their hearts be filled with pain or something else?





	Are You Lonesome Tonight?

**Author's Note:**

> To S. Because all I write is for you.

 

_“Is your heart filled with pain, shall I come back again?_  
_Tell me dear, are you lonesome tonight?”_

_Elvis Fucking Presley_

 

Walking down the streets on winter season always left Jongin’s breathing a little heavier and his fingers a little too cold. Of course it was his fault for always forgetting his gloves at home. Luck was on his side tonight, fortunately, because at least it wasn’t snowing. But the cold made the smoke of his breathing taking its tool on his chest, feeling it heavier and on a brink of coughing every five minutes. 

 

The distance between the office and his apartment wasn’t far. It was, however, a terrible idea to opt on walking home on a night like that. The sky looked dark and the loneliest place to be on a night before Christmas. He felt empty, even more so when everywhere he looked people were gathered to celebrate. It wasn’t his fault his plans were messed up last minute and he was going home to spend the night with only his bottle of soju and to watching nothing on KBS Television just for the sake of not feeling a complete loser on Christmas Eve.

 

His long coat didn’t seem to warm him enough, so he squeezed himself while careful not to fall on the snowy path.

 

He noticed a restaurant sign still open and thought maybe just maybe he didn’t have to eat stupid yesterday food. The thing about wishing to warm his stomach is that it perhaps life has other plans. While looking for what the restaurant served through its window, Jongin found a figure sat in the middle of the room, drinking alone. What hit him wasn’t the person being in a similar situation as him, looking for a little bit of sympathy on occasional food, but that he recognized the person. And it scared him, to meet them at such an odd time of the year, when everyone feels like everything is ending, not beginning. But then again, what was he afraid of? Their story already ended a while ago. There was nothing to start, or to finish. There wasn’t any unsolved business between them. They were on good terms. Why did it felt so strangely unsettling to meet Kyungsoo right now, after almost three years of their break up?

 

His first instinct told him to forget about the food and run home. And he was about to listen to it when Kyungsoo met his eyes. The look of surprise also greeted his face for an instant, but left him quicker than Jongin’s. That or he still could fake well his emotions behind blank stares. Jongin supposed the latter.

 

He mentioned for Jongin to enter the restaurant to meet him with his head and right now it would be too awkward to ignore Kyungsoo. So he gathered the remains of courage he still had in himself and went to talk to him.

 

“Hi”, Jongin smiled at Kyungsoo. More so for the heath the room provided than to greet an old friend. “It’s been a while. What are you doing here?”

 

“I live in the neighborhood, did you forget?” He didn’t. He was just pretending he did.

 

“Oh, yeah, sorry. It’s just...” he looked everywhere for a waitress to come at his rescue. No one seem to catch his eye “yeah”.

 

“Do you want to sit?” Kyungsoo asked wanting his company genuinely. “Accompany me on this cheap drink?”

 

“I actually wanted to get some food. I left work really late and won’t have anything at home” he told him.

 

“Oh, I’m afraid they aren’t serving food tonight. I entered here with the same intent but ended up just drinking” Kyungsoo smiled softly at Jongin “maybe trying to forget tonight, you know”.

 

“Aren’t you going to your parents this year?” it’s supposed to be hard, to talk to someone who you used to know so well but now don’t share any connections with. But why Kyungsoo still feel so easy to talk to? More importantly, why it didn’t bother him to make small talk with him?

 

“Work kind of didn’t let me leave. Rehearsal is taking longer than we expected. Might as well just have to rewrite some songs for the play who’s supposed to premiere in January.” the soju shot easily ran down his throat and Jongin pretended the bob of his Adam’s apple didn’t bother him. “What about you? What are you still doing in Seoul?”

 

“Work as well... the party of the night was cancelled because the host couldn’t come back from Busan in time, so...”, the lopsided smile he gave was the invitation Jongin needed to sit by his side on the table.

 

“It’s been what? Two years we don’t see each other?” Kyungsoo asks as if he doesn’t already know the answer.

 

“More or less yes. You—” Jongin look down on his tights “look good, Kyungsoo.” where they have been this whole time? Why does it feel like they haven’t lived at all?

 

“You too, Jongin. It’s a pity meeting you while I’m in such bad shape. The holidays are really downing on me this year”, he laughs half-heartedly, as if it’s a joke only he gets the meaning.

 

“Don’t feel bad just because you didn’t catch me drinking my butt away as well. It’s the weather, its making everyone feel miserable.” his own bottle of soju arrives and he can’t find in him to remember when he ordered it.

 

“But it’s supposed to be the opposite, right? How come some people feel extremely happy on Christmas while others, at least me, rather be somebody else entirely just to spend this day drinking hot tea at home as if nothing is happening in the world?”, it really downed on him that Kyungsoo was a heavy drinker. He’s not drunk talking.

 

“They have someone to share this day, probably. I’m going home to a miserable night of reruns on TV, no food on the fridge and not a single soul to call”, he prevents himself to say this is not just a single night on this holiday season, but a routine.

 

Kyungsoo laughs. “Strange how we end up meeting after so long, don’t you think? It’s almost like we are supposed to spend this day together”.

 

Jongin smile humorlessly. He doesn’t know if it’s the cheap soju, but there’s bitterness in his mouth.

 

They end up catching up on their lives up until now. Kyungsoo tells him he’s still writing songs for musicals and his currently project is an autobiography of a famous actor from Hong Kong called Leslie Cheung. Jongin tells him he still is in the same job he was in when they were together, but at a much higher position now. It impresses him how Kyungsoo still remembers the names of old colleagues. These kinds of things should fade with time, shouldn’t they? 

 

What he comes to realize after a while is that it’s still easy to talk to Kyungsoo about mundane things. About serious things as well. Three years ago they would spend their nights wide awake talking about their plans for the future. What they would become scared them more than making plans to walk the path that would lead them there. The fears of growing like his father, not exactly knowing what to do with his future but working on the same job for the rest of his life scared Jongin. Even though now he still stands on the same job, the fear of monotony doesn’t keep him up at night, instead, it’s what keeps him grounded and with a sense of accomplishment. He feels not only safe, but like he’s changing something. Even though sometimes the only thing he changes is himself. 

 

Kyungsoo is still making music to live, right now have his fixed job and set his creations in motion. He accomplished something his fear didn’t win: he felt free to be creative and not work on the music industry, just like he wished to.

 

What made them question this meeting was the fact that eight years of knowing each other they changed into paths they chose to be. That was also the motive that let them hoping to meet in the future to gather what they left behind to reconstruct a future together.

 

That or just drink a bottle of soju on a cheap restaurant on Christmas Eve.

 

When they were almost being thrown out of the establishment, Kyungsoo felt himself not wanting to part just yet. Jongin figured it was Kyungsoo’s idea, but this need to stay a while longer was with him even before they were dressed warmingly in their coats and thrown in the cold of the streets.

 

“Do you wanna come home with me so we can continue our chat?  We can be sad motherfuckers alone on Christmas.” he meant as a joke, but it was a serious proposition.

 

“Do you have anything besides cheap soju?” Jongin place his hands on his coat pocket.

 

“I have something that matches the season much more than soju.” Kyungsoo smiled.

 

 

It turns out the matching drink was cheap wine and instead of empty stomachs, Kyungsoo found ramen on his cabinets and made some fried rice for them. Jongin didn’t expect the familiarity of this domestic setting to hit him hard. Kyungsoo’s apartment still felt the same. Even smelled the same, after so long. Besides the disposition of the furniture which he was certain the elder has changed, everything felt the same. He could find everything easily on the kitchen, so helping Kyungsoo prepare the dishes only felt natural.

 

They opt to turn the TV on, just as an internal joke on themselves; they weren’t alone anymore. Eating on the floor in front of the TV felt more comfortable than the coldness of the dinner table. Jongin checked and his fork mark on the old wooden table next to the kitchen was still there. He didn’t know if it was all planed out but those little things made him miss a part of him that wasn’t there anymore. He opted for not letting it get to him, the familiarity, the easiness, the comfortableness, of being in Kyungsoo’s presence. So their talk felt easy on their ears.

 

The wine glass felt heavy on Kyungsoo’s hand. He doesn’t remember what Jongin said but he felt an easy laugh come out of him effortlessly, like it was what he was supposed to do out of habit. To be by Jongin’s side felt easy, everything felt like it was supposed to be like that every day. They were sitting on the floor in front on his old television which was on a rerun of a Christmassy drama special. But they weren’t paying any attention to it because it didn’t matter. It served its purpose as a white noise in the background doing nothing but bring in static to fill in the void of an empty room. It was too comfortable to be in each other’s presence, but at the same time it was this same comfortableness that screamed louder than their heartbeats in that tiny living room. What was Jongin saying again? Something about his neighbor leaving old porn VHS tapes on his doorstep for anyone to get them. Somehow Kyungsoo lost himself in the story by the way Jongin’s lips moved, slow and with a hint of a smile here and there. His lips were always inviting and really really pretty, Kyungsoo thought. The stubbles on his chin and upper lip, always making it look like a shadow of something that was supposed to be there fascinated Kyungsoo in a way he dreamt of that mouth every night on their first month together. He remembered kissing them for the first time; he was still teaching music on that old theater when Jongin surprised him at the end of his last class of the day. The stage was empty and everyone had already left for their homes except the cleaning uncle on the side. He felt tired for his day had been a mess but Jongin looked so full of joy. He would find out later that that was the day he got his first job in the city and felt really happy and somehow accomplished and wanted a goodnight kiss. Good days deserved a goodnight kiss, he said. So he went there, took Kyungsoo in his arms so carefully and hugged him for what felt like a really long time. Cooped his face with both hands and kissed him so delicately on the lips that Kyungsoo couldn’t almost feel them. He felt himself being treated so preciously he didn’t want to break the moment. When they parted, Jongin smiled at him and went down for another kiss and that time, oh, he felt his whole world shatter because that was how someone should be first kissed. And second kissed. And kissed every single day of their lives.

 

How could someone pass this life without being kissed like they’re taking your breath away?

How to pass this life without being kissed by Jongin?

 

So he felt again, the pull. Of wanting to feel those lips on him again. The movements of Jongin’s upper lip meeting the lower was alluring and inviting. And he was so captivated that it didn’t occur to him that Jongin was still talking when he interrupted him.

“It’s Christmas, right?” he tried to divert his attention to Jongin’s eyes but it was so difficult.

 

“It’s almost midnight so yeah, it’s almost Christmas, why?”, he drank from his wine a little annoyed Kyungsoo wasn’t paying attention to what he was saying earlier.

 

“Can we pretend for tonight that we are not alone?” Kyungsoo bit his own lip.

 

“What?” a hard gulp. A hard choice. A thunder in his heart.

 

“It’s Christmas and we are lonely. Can we pretend that we still love each other and not be lonely tonight?” Kyungsoo’s attention was solely on Jongin’s eyes now. “I know it’s a lot to ask but we found each other today in such an unconventional way, like destiny didn’t want us to be by ourselves tonight drowning in self pity and I just.” He bit his lip. One, two, three, go “I just miss being with you. This all brought back feelings I didn’t know where still hidden. I guess we can talk comfortably without fearing of hurting each other right? We didn’t broke up arguing or anything, so I think its okay for me to say this.”

 

Jongin fidget his dress pants out of habit as if to distract him for the conversation. Sure, they ended on good terms; no one could blame anyone for what life did want for them.  But it hurts nonetheless because he missed Kyungsoo’s company too much, too. After their break up, the monotony of their relationship and conformableness of waking up to a knowing face was what hit deeper in Jongin’s heart. Being alone was never easy, but it had a bitter taste after being with someone for so long and suddenly being put on the spotlight of having no one to make dinner to.

 

“Do you feel lonely now, Jongin?” Kyungsoo asks, as if the question was supposed to be made a while ago.

 

“I don’t.”, he breathes out like a sad truth “I don’t because I’m here with you. So I get why you’re asking me this” the look on Jongin’s eyes reflects the hope Kyungsoo is feeling. “That’s what makes me miss you the most; you were always around me and I never felt alone.” He was almost pouting, his trademark. His speaking was always lazy, always like he was pouting all the time. 

 

“What if… what if we stay together for the night and pretend that we are still in love with each other?”

 

“Kyungsoo, I don’t think it’s a good idea.” his hair felt on his eyes as he looked downcast. “What about tomorrow? What will happen when we wake up tomorrow and we are not drunk anymore and have to deal with our awkward selves? We might throw a good relationship away just for the sake of one night.” he whispered. His breathing felt erratic for the wrong reason. Kyungsoo was in front of him and Jongin just felt like wrecking it all up and throwing himself in his arms and inhale his neck to feel the smell of a home he left three years ago.

 

“Tomorrow is Christmas and still is the same year as today and we are still going to be feeling alone nonetheless, Jongin” the taste of the wine in his lips felt much real now. The sofa behind their backs pushed them closer, they thought. The pull between them wasn’t supposed to still be there after all these years of being away from each other. So, when Kyungsoo felt his hand leading its way to feel Jongin’s cheek, he thought of hesitating for a second but it all crumbled down when it was revealed this wasn’t something he was doing alone, as Jongin leaned to his touch and closed his eyes and left a breath came out of his mouth like he was holding so much weight. Kyungsoo smiled a bit and felt courageous to lean his head just a tiny bit until their breathings mingled and it felt warm like they turned the heater on. And then it was the kissing they missed. It felt new, because it wasn’t supposed to happen, because it wasn’t them right now, in that position. They agreed silently upon being everything but them in that moment, to let themselves experience what they had a while ago, that was so precious but got lost on the way of them growing up to be who they needed to be.

 

It was a kiss from them from the past, on a present where they needed the most to be in each other’s embrace. So when Jongin started kissing him back with the exact same force as Kyungsoo was kissing him, it was a signed agreement that this was going much further.

 

Jongin hold Kyungsoo’s neck as a form of leverage while the later firmly hold his cheeks in his hard hands. They stayed like that for what felt like an eternity, side by side, feeling the movement of their lips dancing while their tongues made love on their own. It was after Jongin’s whimper that their erratic breathings gravitated to a stop, their harmony at its peak. Kyungsoo seeking Jongin’s neck as a form of not stopping as his heart was set on overdrive. Jongin felt his limbs encircle Kyungsoo’s form in search of feeling his torso, but he had a shirt on the way, he really wanted to get rid of. While Kyungsoo bit his earlobe, he ran his fingers through the buttons of Jongin’s shirt until they reached his belt which was carelessly being open as the desperation reached Kyungsoo’s fingers. He made Jongin get up to sit on his couch while he stayed on his knees, on the floor, savoring the height difference of being where he could get control of how much pleasure he could give Jongin. The zipper of his pants went down, just as Jongin lift his hips up so the slide of his dress pants were easy. They fell on his ankle and Kyungsoo savored the view of his limp dick; Jongin’s habit of still not wearing underwear almost made Kyungsoo smile. It was so easy; he knew Jongin’s bad habits so well, it made his heart beat faster.

 

When he took him in his mouth and felt the body underneath his relax as if being pleased just by the attention it was getting, Kyungsoo felt as if he was being rewarded for this whole time of being deprived of such intimacy. It wasn’t just about being with Jongin and how comfortable it felt, but to feel him growing in his mouth was such a powerful feeling, like he was the only one who could make him feel this way. Right in that moment, all the arousal of Jongin was because of him. He was giving him the pleasure and he never wanted to stop. Not when Jongin was so responsive, with his tiny pleas and low breathings. The smooth of his tights under his touch and his slow movements up and down the cock which was now in full hardening, so tall and proud only for him, made shivers run through his spine. He didn’t fade his blows, once in a while touching Jongin’s ball sack and getting a whine in response. His lips stretched around Jongin’s cock so well. All the veins being swallowed up. The head reaching his throat so used of Jongin’s girth. Whenever he felt the need to breath, Kyungsoo used his tongue to lick the length from the head to the base, canting praises to Jongin to make him feel as special as he was feeling right now.

 

“You’re taking me so well, Kyungsoo, fuck. So good”, he laid on the couch like a boss being pleased after such a long day at work. It felt so good being home.

 

“Your cock feel so good on my mouth” Kyungsoo knew Jongin wasn’t the dirty type on a first time, so he hold the base and hit it on his inviting tongue, open and ready to take him again. He let Jongin’s cock feel his cheeks from the outside, lining his face, like it was a prize Kyungsoo was caring am pampering. “Wanna make you cum in my mouth, Jongin” he went back to suck him off with a new speed only curses went out of Jongin’s mouth. 

 

Kyungsoo felt the muscles on Jongin's thigh flex and his hips hiccups at the same time his hands reached his hair, cut short, but still enough to grab. A growl was heard before Jongin let out a furious "Gonna come" and his whole body go lax as Kyungsoo drank his load like it was the most expensive wine. He let it all in, not a single drop escaped the cock that was now softening. He let small kisses alongside Jongin's dick like he took his prize of the night. Smelled his crotch like missing the scent of piss and man and Jongin. His crotch was so long, he remembers it being a trace of Jongin's Kyungsoo liked the most. Every dress pant made him look like a refined man. Such classic look.

 

Jongin lift his feet so his pants ran out of him and he caressed Kyungsoo's cheeks, sharing with him that look of pure bliss and a lazy smile Kyungsoo knew too well. 

 

"Your mouth is as good at taking cock as ever. Can believe you still remember the trick of squeezing my balls" he laughs lazily

 

"And you taste as good as ever, Jongin. I can't believe you are now shaved. Since when did you gather the courage?" the smirk on Kyungsoo's face made Jongin laugh.

 

"It feels good being hairless. What? Didn't you like? I think it makes my dick looks bigger, right?" he winked.

 

Kyungsoo kissed his right thigh while getting up, "Of course it does baby."

Jongin though that time really did Kyungsoo good; the mature look he sported was something that has always accompanied him. But one thing is a boy being mature for his own age. That alone always made Kyungsoo look sexy in Jongin’s eyes. Another thing, though, is the fine man Kyungsoo turned out to be. His jaw looked much stronger now; his gaze determinate, his shoulders, even though not as broad as the boy wanted them to be, trespassed a seriousness and heaviness only adults could acquire. It’s never something gym could give to you. But Kyungsoo had it because it was his body build, to have strong shoulders. And they looked so strong in this turtleneck. Jongin thought this type of clothing was created especially for Kyungsoo, making him look the mature self he aimed to be. And like wine he aged so fine, Jongin felt his mouth water just looking at him. It was Kyungsoo who, besides Jongin’s shirt opened at his sides, sat naked on the couch, cock displayed and legs wide open, inviting, specs defined by his jogs every morning, it was Kyungsoo ho exhale the masculinity that always attracted him. It was Kyungsoo, standing in the middle of the room, still clothed, with his heavy eyes on him, that made Jongin thought what a sex could look like. 

 

He bit his lower lip knowing Kyungsoo was staring at his mouth again and followed him getting up as well. He got closer to the other boy and nibbled at the others lip, inviting him to kiss of pure bliss after such an amazing blowjob. He wanted to feel himself in the other’s mouth, taste his cum that lingered on Kyungsoo’s mouth. And he couldn’t resist. Kyungsoo’s hands traveled trough Jongin’s torso while his mouth chased a path of sin. They kissed with intent. Carnal desire running through their breaths. Kyungsoo hands ended laying on Jongin’s butt locks, so defined and firm and perfect on his hold. Each cheek held by a hand as he squeezed aiming to leave a mark. Not even Jongin low murmur of his name refrained him to keep on feeling his heaven on earth. Kyungsoo started massaging his ass creating a dance of its own. Separating the cheeks apart and rolling them together to create a friction where Jongin was going to plea to be touched. And he was already shivering when his naked body started to seek for Kyungsoo’s, whose warmth pulled him in.  

 

“Bed, Kyungsoo”, Jongin whispered on Kyungsoo’s ear while his deaf hands tried to blindly lift his shirt from his pants.

 

“Shh baby, it’s ok”, one of Kyungsoo hands reached Jongin face to coup his right cheek. He felt the younger reach for it so eagerly it almost humored him “I’ve got you”, he said just when Jongin found his thumb and put it in his mouth, sucking it like it was the most delicious thing in the world. And it was. In that moment he was transferring all his needs in the form of contact Kyungsoo was providing him.

 

Kyungsoo led them to his bedroom, with a quiet Jongin following him, holding his hand, like a child afraid of being lost.  He like this Jongin so much, the one who wanted to share kisses and to have all the attention. A willing Jongin was such a beautiful sight to behold. He felt entranced, as he watched the younger climb on the bed. He looked so beautiful between his blank sheets. There were tons of pillows displayed there but the only thing he wanted to hold to sleep was Jongin’s body.

 

“Ah, you look so beautiful. It should be a sin to allow you to wear any type of clothing. Such an amazing body, baby. Your tights make me want to never let you leave the bed without fuck them good on the mattress. So, so creamy and soft”, Kyungsoo said while still standing, ready to take off his shirt. The eager stare Jongin was piercing him was something he needed. Like a secure code that he was allowed to do all of this, to want Jongin the way he wanted him right now. It felt so right; it wasn’t just the alcohol talking but his whole desire. His body was a language only Kyungsoo knew how to speak.

 

Kyungsoo let his hand travel through Jongin’s naked body and the low breathing being cut off when he reached his low abdomen or his tights were like chants only he understood. He went to the head of the bed and, closing himself to Jongin, decided to take the pillow behind his head away, throw it on the side to not hurt him. Looking at the nightstand, he got a hold of his bottle of lube on the second drawer. Before starting, he kissed the tip of Jongin’s lips and warningly pressed the back of his fingers on his cheeks. So tenderly, because his Jongin was so soft all over, so ready for him and so pliant and beautiful.

 

“Turn around, baby, ass up and face down.” Jongin heard his belt being open and he felt his heart chase a marathon. He wanted to be filled so much right now and Kyungsoo was being so good to him he wanted to be so good to him in return. He felt the shiver run down his spine first, then the thumb rounding his hole. He let out a pleased breath  because no matter how many times you touch yourself, no matter how many times you cum because you know your own weak spots, but having someone who you’re comfortable with knowing how to touch you on the right places is a hundred times better.

 

A lubed finger made its way through the doors of his rim. His walls contracting like it already had something in it. Kyungsoo watched his opening clench and unclench like it was inviting him; and it was. He knew Jongin did it on purpose, to tease him. But he was feeling so homesick today that his tongue needed to open the doors, to feel and taste everything. So he licks the space his fingers let while scissoring the hole. Jongin knit his brows together because he felt and it felt so good.

 

Kyungsoo felt hunger and using his hands to separate Jongin’s ass cheeks he went with intent, kissing his hole because it’s the part who got hidden from him and it was Jongin’s prettiest asset, his hole had a life of its own and it was born to be filled, to work to cease its gap with something and Kyungsoo was so willing to help him to fill it to the brink. When his tongue reached its insides, the cry he heard from Jongin was a sob of something he didn’t understand.

 

He thought the younger meant more, so his flaccid dick, who hanged between his legs were his target. He played with the soft skin, trying to grow it in hardness to distract Jongin from whatever discomfort he was feeling. He got surprised with the jerk he received though.

 

“Sensitive! Sensitive!” Jongin screamed in a whisper. His fingers still played in and out of his hole. It was an addictive movement and one should understand why anal stimulation feels this good. It’s the sensation of the walls constricting your movements; its opening clenching towards nothing is a sight he got amazed to. But feeling such a tiny hole swallow one, two fingers at once made a heat travel through his body direct to his own arousal. He tried three and four, knowing Jongin wasn’t fully seethed, but afraid he wasn’t used to the amount anymore. The satisfied whine he let was an indication Kyungsoo was going on the right path. When the fourth finger was in, he circled the left butt cheek with carefulness, slowing down to press a kiss on it, like it needed attention. And it sure did.

 

“I’m going all the way baby, it’s okay?” he couldn’t count just on the body signs Jongin was giving him, his actions should also be reflections of verbal understandment.

 

“Yes, please, I need it”, he felt Jongin’s body jolt back in the direction of his fingers.

 

“Easy baby let me do this or you’re gonna get hurt” the low tone of Kyungsoo’s voice made Jongin bit his lips. Such a mature persona and such sex coming out of his mouth. If this was their first time together he’s sure he would get wobbly legs.

 

The fourth finger came without Jongin feel it, but once the knuckles started to rip his walls opens he let a whimper came out, which reflected on Kyungsoo taking his fingers back immediately. They have done that before, and for Jongin to be willing to do it again, it meant he was stretched enough to keep going.

 

He tried one more time, and his lubed hands felt everything while entering completely between his ass cheeks. He felt the slide, the hole swallowing his fingers and knuckles until it reached the middle of his forearm. The puffs of satisfaction coming out of Jongin’s mouth were pleased.

 

“So complete, fuck, you feel so good. Can you twist it, yes, just like that, fuck.” his torso was contorted and his ass pushed to stand up and high. The scene in Kyungsoo eyes was from a movie. His shirt rolled-up on his arm, while the other half was inside Jongin’s body, which was displayed beautifully on his bed, crying in such pleasure his cock twitched inside his pants. He felt so hot all over and so hard. But it wasn’t about him, but about Jongin. He deserved so much after what he has been through. And after what he made him go through, alone, even when he knew how Jongin needed someone with him. The needy nature of Jongin was nothing besides how much he deserved to be pampered with all good in this world. He was such a caring boy, too tender and lovely. He deserved the world for all the years he made Kyungsoo smiled when he had a shitty day just by being there. Just by saying something sweet without realizing it. His softness was beyond his skin, it reached his soul and everyone else he touched. And Kyungsoo felt so happy right in this moment, to be inside him and to be able to get everything back at him.

 

He slowly got his arm out, hearing the whimpers Jongin let out not of discomfort but already missing it in him.

 

“Baby, can you lay on your side for me?”, Kyungsoo circled his clean hand on Jongin’s left ass cheek, while feeling the other change to the position he requested, Kyungsoo looked out for a wet towel to clean his lubed hand. The view of Jongin displayed like that on the bed, on his side, gaping hole stretched where he could see red inside, made him get rid of his clothes faster. The half lidded eyes Jongin was wearing showed how worn out he felt, but the smile on this face told Kyungsoo he was feeling satisfied. And they weren’t on the best part yet. He hissed when his briefs got stuck on his erect cock and that was his warning he needed to get a grip of control.  He felt like losing it, because Jongin’s body did that to him; like he was a loser on a battle field.

 

He lay behind Jongin and cuddled his body, throwing an arm around his torso to squeeze his body next to his. His hole was lubed enough he didn’t feel the need to wet his own cock with lube. So carefully he plugged it in. Slowly letting Jongin’s open rim invite him, while guiding his bottom with the hand on his stomach, he let a low puff came out of his mouth while the smile on Jongin’s lips didn’t falter. He started slow with his movements, after a couple of minutes for Jongin to adjust, the hiccups of pleasure he was making were his sign to slam a little harder, and that was what he did. Splayed there on their side, the movements were made only by Kyungsoo, while Jongin felt tired but so complete he couldn’t move; his whole body numb from pleasure. Kyungsoo was doing all the things he liked, he knew him so well a sigh long and loud came out of him. He stretched his arm behind himself to touch Kyungsoo hair and the growl that deliberately left the older made him feel at ease, as it showed he was into it as much as Jongin was a goner. The tender kisses Kyungsoo left on the younger’s neck were also making him loose control of who he was. It all fell too good. Kyungsoo cock in and out of him, the kisses on his neck, the firm hand on his low abdomen. The familiarity of Kyungsoo’s bed, the cracking noises of it hitting the wall. The smell of the room. Kyungsoo body close to him. The fact Kyungsoo still knew he liked it better from behind. How he still remembered the soft spot behind his ear, how he like to hear Kyungsoo low voice grunting in his ear and how he didn’t like to be touched on his dick because prostate orgasm was much better than stimulating his cock. He remembered he didn’t like to feel cheap and still be kissed and praised every time he hit his prostate and Jongin let out a loud whimper.

 

“You are doing so great baby, I love your noises so much. Your body is so responsive of me, just like it always was”

 

Grabbing Jongin’s waist, Kyungsoo lay with his back on the bed while bringing Jongin above him, still his front with Jongin’s back. Their connection displayed to whomever entered the room, cock to hole, heart to back. Jongin fixed his ankles on the bed while Kyungsoo slammed his hole with want, abused it in rapid movements, like seeking and finding and the whimpers Jongin let out made him know he was right again, it was so easy to find the only part of Jongin’s body nobody found it faster than himself.

 

Feeling securely held by Kyungsoo, he felt himself edging, all his walls constricting once again that night. The breathing in his ear, warm and low was enough.

 

“Gonna—” he couldn’t complete himself when white come splashed on his stomach. Jongin was always a heavy loader, his cum coming in full force, reaching his chest and chin, painting his torso with white.

 

He felt so tired, and his hole, still being penetrated by Kyungsoo’s cock, made him feel so sensitive but he needed to let Kyungsoo have his release. He felt so complete, so full, and so ready to be like that forever.

 

It wasn’t announced, despite the low growl Kyungsoo let, Jongin just felt being satiated by the only remedy he needed to have a perfect night; Kyungsoo cum filled his hole to the brink, while still coming in and out of his release, he felt come dripping out and it was such a good sensation to him. Come out of his hole. So complete.

 

“Don’t pull out please” Kyungsoo heard while still breathing heavily. He felt Jongin clenched his hole around his cock and looked at the younger, smiling satiated. In a swift movement, Jongin rotate them so they were on their side again.

 

Kyungsoo left sweet kisses on his neck, because finally, after a long while, he felt happy.

 

Looking at Jongin he noticed the boy already was drizzling off and decided to leave it like that. In the morning they would deal with everything. As for now, they could still pretend.

 

“I love you, baby. Good night”, he whispered softly in Jongin’s ear.

 

He missed the voiceless reply the younger gave him in the dark. 

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued?


End file.
